Anti-Paperwork
by Kurogitsune Yue
Summary: /"Hello, all bosses of mafia Famiglia! I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has created a chatting site called 'Anti-Paperwork! Here, we, the people who suffered the wrath of those terrifying creatures, shall vent our anger and complaints on this site and maybe discuss how to destroy or reduce them! No worries, only bosses are allowed!"/ No pairings. Just humor and insanity of randomness.
1. Chapter 1

A KHR fanfic, by: MidnightMirror

A/N: I made another fanfic which doesn't really make much sense and am currently pumped about this for once! Enjoy this nonsensical story~!

Warning: TYL!Everyone. Slight OOC!Everyone. Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

><p>xXAnti-PaperworkXx<br>Chapter 1: Just like multiplying rabbits, _they_ multiplied.

* * *

><p>23.<p>

23 stacks.

23 stacks of paperwork.

Sawada Tsunayoshi cannot be more happier than this. His nightmare which had became real when he accepted the position of Vongola Decimo has now been reduced to only 23 stacks. He wish he could litterally pat himself on the back, but seeing as that was impossible, he didn't try.

He just cried in joy.

"Uu...Good job, Tsuna...you-*sniff*- You did a good job..!"

Tsuna turned around. Who the hell said that? The 25 year old brunet found himself facing his father, the CEDEF leader.

.

.

.

Without hesitaton, he tossed his father out of the window.

"That was creepy as hell..." Tsuna muttered. He then dialed Lal's number on his phone.

"Lal? It's me, Tsuna. Yeah, your boss is currently having a _glorious _flying experience from the 7th floor to the ground level of the Vongola Mansion. You'd better pick up his corpse...before it rots."

After that, he pocketed his phone, a satisfied smile evident on his face. "What a great day."

He just have to take back his words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later...<strong>_

'_Sign, sign, sign, sign, Sawada Tsunayoshi! You're almost there!_' Somehow his goal of 'Making the Vongola a better Family' turned to 'Finish these stupid paperworks'.

"10 stacks more..! Don't give out now!" Though he was saying that, his hand was already aching and his signature had became a gibberish mess every second.

A knock was heard on the door.

Putting down his pen in relief, he spoke in a voice full of authority.

"C-come in."

Yes, voice full of authority indeed. Tsuna hid his red hands behind the chair he was sitting on. When the door opened, Gokudera came in and Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was screaming at him that he would _not_ like the news his storm guardian will announce.

"Tenth."

"What's wrong, Hayato?" Tsuna asked, noting how pale his friend look. And he is clenching and unclenching his fists; a sign of nervousness.

"U-um...W-well, you see..."

"Hm? What is it?" Tsuna smiled innocently at him. Gokudera shutted his eyes tightly in response and burst out.

"I'M SORRY, TENTH! I COULDN'T CONTROL THAT BATTLE MANIAC, PINEAPPLE, AND THE IDIOT-COW! I SHALL COMMIT HARAKIRI[1] IMMEDIATELY!"

"Wait, Hayato!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT, TENTH! I SHALL COMMIT SEPPUKU[2] INSTEAD!"

"Eeeh?! W-w-wait! Please explain first, _then _you can stab yourself!"

"Yes, of course." Gokudera took a deep breath and started explaining. "Hibari and Mukuro destroyed half of Venice and the idiot-cow reverted back to his 10-years-earlier self and bombed the south-wing of the mansion! I'm so sorry, Tenth!"

Tsuna's smile was still in place. It was as if he was frozen. But given the horrifying news the storm guardian had said, it was no wonder.

After a few moments in silence, Tsuna spoke. "How many?"

"Hai?", was Gokudera's exclamation.

"How many...stacks?" Tsuna is now emitting a dark aura, his usual bright caramel brown eyes shadowed by his bangs, and his sickly sweet smile still present on his features.

"Do you...really want to know?"

"If it means losing my sanity...yes." His answer was obviously suicidal.

Gokudera opened the door wider, revealling the most highest and the most large amount of paperwork he had ever seen. Hell, it's so high, it touched the ceiling.

Tsuna tore his tearful gaze away from the paperwork to the people _beside _said paperwork. The people who will become the victims of an 'accidential' murder.

"Kufufu, greetings, Tsunayoshi."

"...Hn."

"Waah! Lambo-sama didn't do anything!"

These three people were tied together by an invisible bond...Not really, it was nylon, to prevent them from breaking it. Because if they slightly move- even a _BIT_, the nylon would cut them. Just like Belphegor's wires.

"Why hello there, Mukuro-kun. Kyoya-kun. Lambo-kun. What brings you here, I wonder?" Tsuna asked with a kind smile, but the aura that surrounds him says something else.

Hibari, Mukuro and Lambo flinched.

Yes, even Hibari and Mukuro can flinch.

But, that means it's the end of the world, for most people. But to the Decimo, it means it's the end of the world for said guardians.

"Tsuna-nii, I _swear_ on my dead grandmother, I did NOTHING." Lambo declared, wincing because of the cut he acquaired from the nylon. The answer he got was a glare from Tsuna, who was still smiling.

"Kufu, well, I swear on-" And he was cut off by Tsuna's glare and the nylon.

"...-" Hibari's breath hitched. '_I didn't say anything and you just HAVE to glare at me!_', was what on the skylark's mind.

"Hahaha~ Hayato-kun~ Can you tell me again what they did~?" Tsuna sang, all the while smiling. Gokudera wants nothing more than run away from this room- no. Vongola Decimo was what he's supposed to run away from.

"H-Hibari and M-Mukuro d-d-destroyed half of V-Venice and the idiot-cow d-destroyed the south-wing of the m-mansion." Gokudera has NEVER stuttered this much before in his life.

Tsuna feigned a gasp. "They did not!"

Then, he turned to the three pitiful guardians (in Gokudera's eyes) and smiled _sickly sweet_. "And what _exactly_ do we do with them? HM?"

Hibari, Mukuro, and Lambo gulped nervously.

This is going to be one long day.

* * *

><p>Actually, it wasn't that long.<p>

Tsuna slip off his gloves with a sigh, his sky flames flickering until it went out. Gokudera had already went out, leaving Tsuna to only gaze at his new ice sculptures.

The first one was holding tonfas.

The second was holding a trident in front of him as if to protect himself from danger.

The third had his hands holding the horns on his head.

Tsuna chuckled evilly. It was a masterpiece!

Then, he turned around, only to see the paperwork he must finish. Tsuna twitched and sighed in defeat. He's the boss of Vongola, so of course he will tolerate the many hours he will spend in his room doing these abominations...

..."F*** no."

He quickly sat on his desk and took out his laptop, typing furiously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 minutes later, in the Gesso Famiglia mansion...<strong>_

"Ne, Yuni-chan~"

"What, Byakuran-kun?"

"Could you come here for a second?"

Yuni sighed as she turned off her 3DS, cursing Byakuran in her head. She had just encountered a Cobaltion, when the marshmallow-lover called her.

"This better be important." The Arcobaleno princess glared, walking towards Byakuran's office desk. Byakuran gulped nervously, but showed her the important thing. He turned his laptop for Yuni to see what was on the screen.

Yuni raised an eyebrow questionably.

Then, she laughed.

What was on the screen;

_"Hello, all bosses of mafia Famiglia! I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has created a chatting site called 'Anti-Paperwork'! Here, we, the people who suffered the wrath of those terrifying creatures, shall vent our anger and complaints on this site and maybe discuss how to destroy or reduce them! No worries, only bosses are allowed!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Finished! XD REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL, and if you suggest usernames for the bosses of khr, that would be great! :) Ciao, ciao~!

[1] Harakiri: Slashing your own stomach. (Or something along that line)

[2]Seppuku: Stabbing your own stomach. (Or something along that line)


	2. Chapter 2 Blackmailing? Sure it's easy!

A KHR fanfic, by: MidnightMirror

A/N: HELLO! I'm currently crazy right now and decided to make chapter 2! NyAhAhAhAhA~~! [Too many chacolates. =_=] Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this story is inspired by 'Avoid Paperwork with my Dying Will' and 'We Hate Paperwork!'.

Warning: TYL!Everyone. Slight OOC!Everyone. This is pure CRACK. Please click the back button if you don't like crack. Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

><p>xXAnti-PaperworkXx<br>Chapter 2: Blackmailing? Sure it's easy!

* * *

><p><strong>tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:<strong> I welcome thee...(epic drumroll)...Anti-Paperwork!

**PokePrincipessa:** ...

**Maroshimaro:** ...O_O...

**PokePrincipessa**: So, the rumor of Vongola Decimo becoming insane is true after all. O_O

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Hahaha..._Anybody_ would become insane after seeing those things... Those spawns of devil!

**Maroshimaro:** ...I thought Mukuro-kun was the spawn?

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** ...

**PokePrincipessa:** ...

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** _Every single one_ of my guardians are Satan's spawns!

**PokePrincipessa:** ...SkY-kun...Your killing intent...I can feel it from the Giglio Nero HQ...(shudders)

**Maroshimaro:** Bluebell's crying.

**tHeSkoFvOnGoLa:** Oh, sorry. I just want to murder someone right now. Hehe...

* * *

><p>In the mist guardian's room, a pinenappo sneezed. "Kufufu...someone's talking behind me...I'll kill him."<p>

If only you were _that_ lucky, .

* * *

><p>"The omnivore's cursing me..."<p>

Shivers.

* * *

><p>Three guardians, on their way to their respective rooms, sneezed simultaneously.<p>

"Haha, my nose's feeling itchy today."

"EXTREMELY weird!"

"Shut up, Turf-top! I think the Tenth is talking about me. I'm a great right-hand man!"

Yes, Gokudera, you're so great, your beloved boss wants to kill you just because of that.

* * *

><p>"I don't feel like eating grape candy today..."<p>

"Lambo, you're crying."

"I'm not, I-pin."

"Yes, you are."

Sniff.

* * *

><p><strong>PokePrincipessa:<strong> But, you know what's great about you having paperworks, SkY-kun?

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** ...Ice-cream?

**Maroshimaro:** What the hell.

**PokePrincipessa:** No, not ice-creams- And cakes, I know what you're thinking. You still remember the time when I visited you?

**Maroshimaro:** OH, THAT. When you suddenly came home from Tsu-chan's mansion, clinging to Gamma, saying that Groudon is a bi***, all over again and again?

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** O.O I didn't know you were that depressed, Poke-chan.

**PokePrincipessa:** Yes, I was that depressed. I'll be sure to capture that thing when I'm finished with the Black version.

**PokePrincipessa:** Back to the matter at hand, when I went to your office, I feel strangely content and lucky when I saw paperworks all over :D That day is memorable.

**Maroshimaro:** Yes, oddly, I feel the same way~!

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** ...F*** you.

**PokePrincipessa:** F*** yourself, Tuna~ :)

**Maroshimaro:** But really, we were just joking!

**PokePrincipessa:** But I was being honest! (pouts)

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** ...

**Maroshimaro:** ...this is akward...

**PokePrincipessa:** ...? :)

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Next time you come to visit, I'll kill all of you. But before I do that, care to explain how the in the name of six hells do you have so little paperwork while I'm stuck with these...products of trees[1]?

**PokePrincipessa:** Well, the Giglio Nero Famiglia doesn't have guardians in the first place. And Gamma is taking care of half of my work, so...yeah, I pretty much got my freedom.

**Maroshimaro:** It really amazes me how you two can type so fast.

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** What about you, Maro?

**Maroshimaro:** Sometimes, I can get past my guardians by blackmailing, but hey, you don't need to know even that, right?

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** ...Blackmailing...hehehehe...

**PokePrincipessa:** Maro-kun, you created an idiot.

**Maroshimaro:** Am I supposed to be proud of myself?

**PokePrincipessa:** (facepalm)

* * *

><p>Blackmailing is <em>easy<em>. Reborn had also proved it to be easy! So, why shouldn't Tsuna use that tactic?

The Decimo smirked to himself. He had already finished his paperwork (surprisingly), and is now wandering through the hall of the Vongola mansion, dressed in a suspicious disguise, his face covered by his blue hat.

Stroking his camera lens in glee, he set off to find some blackmail material, though he was acting like some sort of a stalker now.

First, his target is; Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

><p>Tsuna skipped to Gokudera's room, all the while smiling. Instead of slamming the door open whilst on sugar-high and going in shouting 'Strawberry shortcakes are the best', Tsuna stopped right behind the door, opening the door a few inches, careful as to not make any noise.<p>

Tsuna gazed around the room. Gokudera Hayato is not present, the brunet mused. Maybe the storm guardian was in the training room, throwing off his stress to Yamamoto, by sparring (nearly killing) him.

Tsuna grinned.

Gokudera isn't in his room.

Perfect!

He walked calmly into the room. The room was neat and arranged, it seems. '_But you'll never know what secret is hiding behind the cover of this clean room!_' Tsuna smirked.

And so, he began his search for secrets he don't even know, starting from behind Gokudera's pillow.

After putting down his camera on the bed, he lifted the white pillow, expecting some kind of...well, _thing_ behind it. But there was nothing. Tsuna quirked an eyebrow, but then sighed.

Of course there was nothing! What does Tsuna think his friend is?! Gokudera isn't some kind of a kid who puts a tooth behind his pillow and wait for a tooth fairy or some other weird creature to come!

...

Actually, Tsuna guessed (with his Hyper Intuition) that when Gokudera was a kid, he might have done that.

Does that count as a blackmail material?

Meh.

Tsuna quickly pulled out a notebook and a pencil, writing the new information down.

**1. Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian of the Vongola, believed in tooth fairies when he was a kid. And he may believe in Santa Claus, too.**

The brunet snickered when he read it.

After that, he turned around to go outside for his next target, but something caught his eyes. A bright red folder on Gokudera's desk.

Walking back, Tsuna flipped the folder open.

And bit his lower lip to prevent him from screaming.

Inside the folder was a picture of him. For most people this was normal, for someone to keep the picture of the boss. But, here's a question; is it normal to have this amount of photo of the same person?

Tsuna hurriedly shutted the red folder close, putting it back on its' rightful place, picking up his camera, and went out of the room, closing the door with a bang.

Leaning against the wooden door, he sighed, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair.

"I need to send Hayato to a mental hospital."

* * *

><p>2nd target; Yamamoto Takeshi.<p>

Tsuna groaned. There was absolutely _nothing_ in the rain guardian's room! No blackmail material whatsoever! "This guy...is impossible." Tsuna concluded, though not understanding what the heck did he meant by impossible.

He continued to search for something- at least ONE, untill he found a pack of bird seed under Yamamoto's bed. Why he didn't search that obvious place in the first place instead of behind a drawer, don't ask.

"What the- Bird seed?"

As soon as he said that word, Hibird flew in through the window, chirping an unknown song. Staring blankly at the bird as it float around his head, Tsuna gave Hibird a few bird seeds.

After that was finished, Hibird flew outside, satisfied, while Tsuna was still staring blankly at it as it disappeared from his sight.

Realising what the f*** just happened, he scribbled down yet another information.

**2. Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian of the Vongola, was feeding bird seeds to Hibird without the owner's permission. He has even taught Hibird to come to him when he say 'Bird seed'.**

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. This is getting outrageous. Not to mention funny.

* * *

><p>3rd target; Lambo Bovino.<p>

Seriously, how many sweets does this cow have?!

Tsuna growled when he saw his own chocolates inside Lambo's drawer. "My chocolates...and my strawberry candies?! I swear this idiot will _**DIE PAINFULLY**_."

**3. Lambo Bovino, the lightning guardian of the Vongola, will die because of thievery.**

* * *

><p>4th target; Sasagawa Ryohei.<p>

When Tsuna entered Ryohei's room, he didn't expect the sun guardian to be inside. He thought it would be just like the three rooms earlier, empty and unoccupied.

Gokudera was in the training room with Yamamoto, Lambo was out for a mission, or hanging out with I-pin.

Seeing that Ryohei was too concentrated on something on his desk, which Tsuna obviously don't know what and was curious about it, the brunet walked over to him.

Tsuna stopped just behind Ryohei, and peered over his shoulder. Then, he quirked an eyebrow. "A journal?"

He could see Ryohei widen his eyes and the journal was snapped shut. The sun guardian turned around and saw Tsuna.

"Who are you to the EXTREME?"

...

Oh, right, he was wearing a disguise. A very suspiscious disguise, but Ryohei don't need to know that.

"O-oh, I am...Mukuro!"

Why in the name of Primo did he said that?!

"You're name is EXTREMELY similar to Rokudo Mukuro to the EXTREME!"

* * *

><p>Again, a pineapple sneezed in the hallway.<p>

"Oh, COME ON! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY!"

Thank the heavens that he's alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Y-yes, we do have similar names..."<p>

Then, all of a sudden, Ryohei got up and placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't EXTREMELY tell anyone I got a journal! Not even Sawada! And Mukuro!"

"E-eh?!"

"This is a promise between men!"

After that, Tsuna was pushed out of the room by a smiling Ryohei, and the door was closed.

_"This is a promise between men!"_

_"A promise between men!"_

_"Between men!"_

_"Men!"_

Tsuna felt touched and vowed to himself that he would never use that information for blackmailing...maybe.

* * *

><p>5th target; Hibari Kyoya.<p>

When he go to Hibari's room, Tsuna didn't expect to see Chrome in front of his room.

"Bossu?"

...Of course Chrome is smarter than Ryohei.

"Hello, Chrome. What're you doing here?" Tsuna asked, now walking towards the shy illusionist.

"A-ah, bossu! Don't come closer!"

What?

"What do you mean-" The sound of music entered his ears.

Now, he was CURIOUS. "Chrome, did I hear music inside Hibari's room?"

"N-no, you didn't hear anything, bossu. Absolutely nothing."

"Hm...Then, excuse me!" Tsuna ran to Hibari's door and opened it before Chrome could even stop him.

_The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand._  
><em>Ephermal, fragile, and gentle, this flower that seems like you.<em>

Tsuna closed the door slowly, the only thought in his head being 'OMFG'.

"B-bossu...?"

"Chrome, did I just _see_, not just _hear_, _Mukuro and Hibari singing __together_ like best friends?"

"Um..."

Tsuna opened the door again and took a picture of Hibari and Mukuro. But he forgot to switch off the flash effect.

OH F***!

Let's just say that the day ended with blood and a screaming Decimo in his office doing paperworks. Lots and lots of paperworks.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Hibari and Mukuro sang a song about sakuras!<strong>

Yes, Tsuna didn't pass up that chance.

* * *

><p>AN: AAAAAAAAAGGHHHH...! Finished! Do not flame this story, and I apologize if this story did not amuse you in some way. Another time, DO NOT FLAME THIS CHAPPIE. Heed my words! Oh, and did you know Amano Akira made another manga? It's a sci-fi manga, elDLIVE, but still, it's awesome! I'm practically fangirling about Rein Brick! It's like Alaude with an eyepatch and he got Yamamoto's personality! O/O

[1]- Papers are made from trees!

Ciao, ciao~!


	3. OMAKE

A KHR fanfic, by: MidnightMirror

A/N: Um...Did I update later than expected? Yeah, I think I did, and I'm very very very very sorry. LIKE, VERY SORRY. Well, enjoy this OMAKE and THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW/ FOLLOWS/FAVS AND STUFF! Youguysareawesome! XD

You can find elDLIVE at Manga Here, or Mangafox.

To me, my OMAKEs are just like any other chapters you read, but only without that chatting site.

Warning: This particular OMAKE contains a paranoid Gokudera, crazy people, and sparkly/flowery backgrounds. In other words, this is crack. Don't like crack, don't read, don't flame, click the back button.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

><p>xXAnti-PaperworkXx<br>OMAKE: Gokudera's trip to the mental hospital, **Part 1**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Northern Italy, Sicily...<strong>_

Gokudera took a cigarette from his pocket, bringing it to his mouth. He lifted his head, meeting the PINK building with FLOWERS in front of him, the sign 'HOSPITAL' hanging up the wall.

How the f*** this buiding has not attracted people, the bomber did not know.

"Why on earth did the Tenth send me to the mental hospital..?"

**{Flashback}**

"Tenth! I have finished my mission!" Gokudera half-shouted, opening the door to Vongola Decimo's office, smiling brightly with sparkles behind him as he did so.

Tsuna jumped in his chair in surprise and dropped his pen to the table. He leaned back against his chair and sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Hayato. You've _got_ to stop that."

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, Tenth!"

'_Oh my god, he's pulling a Yamamoto._' Tsuna mentally shrieked in mock horror. In the spur of the moment, Tsuna remembered something. Something important, but he can't quite remember all of it. Though he _do_ know it got to do with a certain Gokudera Hayato.

The brunet closed his eyes and tapped the surface of his office table, trying to remember this...something.

In the background, Gokudera magically equipped a camera.

'_Hm...Yesterday, I got ********* by Hibari and got ****** by Mukuro...what else..._' While Tsuna was wondering about yesterday's events as he closed his eyes shut, Gokudera had a grin plastered on his face, his two hands holding up the red camera.

'_Yamamoto had taken control of Hibird...Onii-san got a journal, surprisingly so because as far as I'm concerned, idiots don't write in a journal...Lambo-OH, Lambo, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. _'

By the time Tsuna is emitting a dark aura around him, Gokudera had his finger to click the 'capture' button.

_Kaccha!_

That sound resounded the air, causing Tsuna to snap back to reality from his thoughts of avenging his chocolate bars, strawberry shortcakes, chocolates ganaches, strawberry candies, etc.

Then, it hit Tsuna.

Not physically. It mentally hit him.

That Gokudera was taking pictures of him without permission.

And that's the hundredth time already.

Tsuna widened his eyes. Quickly, he got up from his seat and walked (ran) to his right-hand man, startling said guardian as he put away his camera hurriedly with a speed no human is supposed to have.

When Tsuna is in front of Gokudera, he placed his hands on the bomber's shoulder, smiling.

"Ne, Hayato-_kun,_" Tsuna threatingly said with a _sweet_ voice akin to his mother, "How would you like a mission in the hospital?"

Gokudera smiled, saluting the person in front of him when Tsuna let's go of his shoulders. "If it's for you, Tenth, I shall do any mission!"

"Good. It's in Sicily, and the building is...well, you can't miss it. I mean, it kinda stands out than the rest of the buildings."

"When will I go?"

"Right now- And don't come back for a few weeks!"

**{Flashback ends}**

"And it's f***ing pink too, for f***'s sake. Why the hell do people call this a 'hospital'? It's obviously a mental asylum, not a 'hospital'." Gokudera bit into his cigarette stick, closing his eyes in annoyance (or maybe because the PINKness of the building is blinding him).

For you people who are wondering what kind of mission Gokudera was given, here's the answer.

**{**_**Another**_** flashback}**

"Dame-Tsuna, what mission did you gave to your loyal puppy?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Reborn. Just something about taking out a serial killer in the mental hospital, pretending to be a crazy person."

"Why the hell are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Hahaha, what are you talking about? This is the smile of a joyous person, Reborn."

"..."

"That mission that Hayato accepted was a little outdated, though. I don't know if the serial killer is still there." A chuckle. "I don't even know how in the world that mission still exists!"

"...You _do_ know sending Gokudera there will _not_ end well, right?"

"..."

"Yeah, you do know. I thought I taught you to think before you do something. Now, just do your paperworks, Dame-Tsuna. Or I'll shoot you like there's no tomorrow."

"But-"

"Defying me, are you?"

"N-no, of course not."

**{Flashback ends}**

"Hm...so the mission is to exterminate a serial killer, I see."

Gokudera, you had just been tricked by the Tenth Vongola boss- In other words; your boss. Even for a natural born genius, Gokudera just can't help but display a bit of his idiocy, can he?

"But, to enter in this...monstrous asylum...I bet the interior of this so called 'hospital' got flower printed wallpapers." The bomber said, thumping his fist into his palm, thinking that he was right.

And he was.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh my god- This must be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. And it's freaking PINK and it's blinding me with it's ever lasting brightness..!<em>' Gokudera gaped at the scene before him. Pink walls, tiles, and even the_cat_ that was just innnocently walking by was pink!

'_A UMA?!_'

As if his assumption was correct, the cat flew.

No, it doesn't, did you believe in that?!

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, Gokudera was still gaping at the utter weirdness, until someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned around, swearing in shock. "F***!"

He is now facing a wide, sparkly smile, which belongs to a pink clad woman.

"Oh my, what bad words!" The unknown woman pouted at Gokudera. And it was freaking disturbing. Though the woman in front of him was beautiful, but gosh. She. Is. Pink.

'_Is she the serial killer? Cuz' she looks like one to me._'

"My name is Blackette!"

'_Black? Are you freaking serious?! What the f*** is wrong with this woman?!_'

"Now, what business do you have here, you cute widdle boy?"

'_Well, I obviously do not have any business with you, GlitterGirl._'

_DING, DONG!_

"Ooh, it's tea time!" Blackette squealed, taking hold of Gokudera's arm, dragging him to a suspicious looking door.

'_When I get the chance, I'll write my will._' Gokudera thought, already listing which of his stuff will go to who. '_My red file will go to the Tenth, my dynamites will go to the Tenth- I hope he'll use that for blowing up the idiot-cow, my storm ring will go to the Tenth, my...oh crap._'

Before he knew it, he was already in the room filled with psychos who looked like they're ready to rip someone's head off.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaannndd, that's it for **Part 1**! I will write **Part 2** after the next update, if there is an update, that is. I SHALL PROMISE I WILL UPDATE FASTER! WITH MY DYING WILL! XDDDD

And to the people who thinks I took Yuni from The Truth of the Sky, I did not do such thing. Even before I read that (awesome) fanfic, I had always thought that as Yuni was still a kid, she should play games. And the first thought that came into my mind was Pokemon, obviously. I ain't lying here. If you think that I'm a liar, then I'M SORRY :(

***Random Question! :-**

**-How old am I?**

**Extremely guess the answer and REVIEW to the EXTREME!**

**Ciao, ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 3: Mood Swings All Over

A KHR fanfic, by: MidnightMirror

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS. How long has it been since I've last updated? Six months? A YEAR? I'm so sorry, it's just that I've gotten more busy with school lately and eventually grew depressed :'(

Warning: OOC-NESS EVERYWHERE LIKE BUNNIES. This is crack- I'M SERIOUS, JUST...WTF. **Don't like crack, don't read, don't flame, click the back button.**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

* * *

><p>xXAnti-PaperworkXx<br>Chapter 3: Mood Swings All Over.

* * *

><p><strong>tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:<strong> For some unknown reason, you two are the only people who joined this accursed site.

**PokePrincipessa:** Hm...I wonder why?

**Maroshimaro:** How about telling the other bosses about this site?

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** I already did! Once, in summer on an alliance meeting, I told this boss-guy and he just ran the hell away after laughing in front of my friggin' face!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a certain Famiglia mansion...<strong>_

"Achoo!"

"Do you have a cold, boss?"

"Nah. I'm just too popular."

* * *

><p><strong>tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:<strong> And now, I'm contemplating if it's a good idea to form an alliance with him.

**PokePrincipessa:** Probably not. He's rude.

**Maroshimaro:** Talking about rude, how's Mukuro-kun and Hibari-kun behaving these days?

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Sigh...The same as always, fighting in the hallway of the mansion, as fate have them break some butler's bones along the way. Pretty astounding, I might say.

**Maroshimaro:** O_O I wouldn't be calling that astounding, you know...

**PokePrincipessa:** So, how do you plan on stopping them?

* * *

><p><strong>ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!<strong>

**ATTENTION TO ALL, BY THE TIME YUNI TYPED IN HER MESSAGE, TSUNA HAD EATEN A SLICE OF CHOCOLATE CAKE! **

**BEWARE OF HIS MOOD SWINGS, LACK OF KNOWLEDGE, AND SUGAR-FRENZY HYPERNESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL.<strong>

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Hm? Them? Who're them?

**PokePrincipessa:** Hibari and Mukuro.

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Who?

**Maroshimaro:** You know...Hibari-kun the skylark and Mukuro-kun the pineapple!

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Why are you giving human names to a fruit and a bird?

**PokePrincipessa:** (facepalm) What a way to explain, Maro-kun.

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Hey, hey, hey, Maro-kun, I heard that you go out with Kikyo? That's so sweet~! [A/N: This is obviously not true AT ALL.]

**Maroshimaro:** WHAT?! YOU LITTLE SON OF A F***, I'M GONNA SLICE YOU TO PIECES IF YOU REPEAT THAT AGAIN!

**PokePrincipessa:** Oh God, I just have the worst mental image ever...

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Waaaaaaahh! Maro-kun hates me!

**Maroshimaro:** It's been rather a long time since I've lost my cool this fast.

**PokePrincipessa:** You're right, he's f***ing annoying.

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** Now Poke-chan hates me! WAAAAHH!

**Maroshimaro:** JUST SHUT UP!

**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa:** ...

_**tHeSkYoFvOnGoLa **__logged out._

**Maroshimaro:** ...

**PokePrincipessa:** ...Maro-kun?

**Maroshimaro: **...yes..?

**PokePrincipessa:** thisisallyourfaultBYE!

**Maroshimaro:** WHAT THE-

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 minutes later...<strong>_

"-F***!" Yamamoto cursed, running as fast as he can while the servants and maids stared at him unbelievingly. Did the rain guardian just cursed? And even so, if he did, what caused him to-

"Kyoya~ Mukuro~ Takeshi~ Where are you~? Let's play!"

-Oh, so the young Decimo is involved, it seems. No wonder.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya~ Mukuro~ Takeshi~ Where are you~? Let's play!"<p>

Hibari and Mukuro immediately stopped their spar and shuddered.

"Kufufu...It seems like Tsunayoshi is calling for us."

"Why are you stating the obvious." The skylark replied, glaring at the pineapple herbivore.

After a _good_ 5 minutes staring contest [more like a glaring contest], our favourite rain guardian suddenly barged into the room, sweat and all. Any fangirls/maids would've nosebleed at the mere sight of him, but...oh well...

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Tsuna is going to kill both of you if you stay in here any longer! And for 5 frickin' minutes- What the hell are you thinking, Tsuna's not gonna wait any longer than that you know!"

"..."

"..."

"Come on! He is practically roaming the halls and- Ah, screw this; Both of you. Get out, before I turn you to a human sashimi." Yamamoto unsheathed his katana and grinned a Yamamoto-esque smile. "And we don't want that...right...?" [A/N: Thumbs up for Yamamoto's mood swing! It wasn't even intentional from the start...]

For a moment there, Hibari and Mukuro saw a sadistic glint in Yamamoto's eyes and shuddered for the second time.

"Oya, oya?" Mukuro said, trying to act brave. "How rare of you, threatening people."

"And how rare is it if I make a pineapple flavoured sushi?"

"Okay, we're getting out of here." Hibari piped up, slightly turning green after a few images run through his mind.

Sheathing back his sword, Yamamoto smiled. "Thank goodness someone understands!" And with that, he ran out, not wanting to be caught by his boss.

If you are wondering how the ever friendly Yamamoto Takeshi is involved, well...

**{Flashback}**

As he ate his chocolate cake, Tsuna cried. "Mu...! Maro-kun and Poke-chan should just die for all I care! Meanies, meanies, meanies! Both of them are MEEEAANNIIEESS!"

At that moment, Yamamoto opened the door, alerting the Decimo. With the spoon in his mouth, Tsuna pouted childlishly. "Why didn't you knock the door first~?"

"Um...o...kay?" Yamamoto knocked on the door.

Tsuna nodded in approval. "Come in~"

'_The door's already open though._' Yamamoto sweatdropped, noting that his boss was eating a chocolate cake- Wait, what?! '_Damn it, I didn't think I would die this early..._'

**[Insert epic background music here]**

"So, what do you want, Takeshi~?"

A nervous chuckle. "It's probably something that you would NOT want to hear, Tsuna."

"Hm~? Like what~?"

'_Agh, he sounds like Byakuran when he gets high..._' Yamamoto mused, letting out another laugh, more nervous than before. "Like something that involves Mukuro and Hibari."

"Hm?" Tsuna's caramel-brown eyes turned to the colour of an orange hue, narrowing dangerously. "Please define that sentence."

At this, Yamamoto was already sweating bullets. '_Gah...Those mood swings again...Should I tell him? No? Yes? No? Yes? No?Ye-_'

The loud sound of a fist banging a table resounded the room, effectively making Yamamoto snap back to reality.

"I don't have all day, Takeshi." Tsuna sighed, eyes still orange.

'_You don't have all day? Really?_' Yamamoto mused, looking away as a bead of sweat ran down his neck. It was clear as day that he is nervous and is now currently wanting to escape.

"Well...Hahaha...To put it simply, Mukuro and Hibari completely thrashed a town in Russia."

1...

2...

3...

'_Tsuna, why are you smiling?_'

"Ne, Takeshi?"

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to go to the Torture Chamber with me?"

"With much apologies, I would like to decline..."

"Eh~? But we could have so much fun together!" Tsuna pouted as if there was nothing wrong with his sentence.

'_Haha...For some reason I want to know what fun could we possibly have but I think it's better if I don't know..._'

"But, Tsuna, I have...uh...work to do...so..."

"Hm?" Tsuna smiled wider, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Come on, for just a little bit? Kyoya and Mukuro can join too, you know..."

Yamamamoto backed away, glancing at the door while Tsuna gently set down the spoon and plate of his already finished chocolate cake on the table, his smile still in place.

"We'll have so much fuuuuunnn..."

And with that, one Yamamoto Takeshi sprinted away, with his boss tailing him from behind.

**{Flashback ends}**

* * *

><p><em>"We're...We're breaking up, Suzuki-kun!"<em>

_"But, Mamiko, I love you!"_

_"I'm sorry, Suzuki-kun, but...I've already decided this!"_

_"No...Mamiko, don't leave me!"_

"Mamiko!" Yuni cried as she covered her face, drowning herself in misery. "Damn you, Suzuki!"

Byakuran stared at Yuni in confusion. Before, it was Pokemon, now, girly drama shows? And she's watching it on her iPad? The albino sighed as he closed his mansion's frontdoor behind him.

Both bosses were wearing casual clothing; Yuni was wearing the yellow dress Kyoko had given her, and Byakuran had settled for a pin-stripe suit and a white vest with white trousers.

"Byakuran-kun!" Yuni said, only now noticing the person behind her.

"Sorry, Yuni-chan." He apologized, straightening his violet tie. "Did you wait long?"

The girl shook her head, smiling, all tears before gone in a matter of seconds. "Nope. I just arrived ten minutes earlier. After that, I have a lot of fun watching this!" Yuni held up the iPad she had in her hands and showed Byakuran the title of the drama; 'Let's Love~'

'_Ah...I regret letting her sleep over at Chrome-chan's house...She's corrupting the girl's mind._'

"Anyway, are you ready, Yuni-chan?"

"Un! Now, let's go! To SkY-kun's HQ~!"

* * *

><p>"Takeshi~! Kyoya~! Mukuro~! Where are you~?"<p>

Tsuna pouted, clearly unhappy that none of the people he stated had showed up in front of him. The brunet sighed. "I just wanted to have fun..."

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna."

The Decimo didn't have the time to react as he bumped into a dangerous person, namely, his own tutor. But before, he could fall, Reborn caught him, his arm around the other's waist. The maids around them then decided to have a bleeding nose fest.

Pushing himself from the hitman, Tsuna stuttered, "R-Reborn-"

"What are you doing here, not doing your paperworks, hm?" The tall man questioned, noting how his student stiffened at his mere sentence.

"Um, I suddenly have the urge to drink coffee...and I was just on my way to the kitchen...So, yeah..."

'_My God, he's so bad at lying._'

Reborn frowned. "Then what was that shout I heard earlier? 'Takeshi~ Kyoya~ Mukuro~'; I wonder what that is..."

"Haha, Reborn you sound like an idiot~" The brunet laughed, the mood swings getting the better of him.

A bullet was _nearly_ lodged in his ear.

"Would you like to repeat that again?"

"No, sir."

"Then, go back to your office, and hope your brain will not be shot out. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." And with that, the hitman went about his own business, reminding himself to keep an eye on Tsuna, or even Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro. After all, his hitman instincts told him that the Vongola boss is up to no good again.

* * *

><p>As soon as Reborn was out of his line of sight, Tsuna continued to search for his guardians, slowly forgetting about his tutor's warning from before.<p>

"Mukuro? Kyoya? Take- Wait, why did I even include him on the list anyway?" The brunet shrugged, cancelling Yamamoto out of his To-Kill list.

"Ara, Tsu-kun?"

"?" Tsuna turned around, and saw an beautiful woman wearing a hoodie, a green dress under it. "Ah! Kyoko-chan!"

For as long as he remembered, in middle school, Tsuna was helplessly head over heels for the girl, who had been oblivious to his feelings all the time. But, now, Tsuna is treating Kyoko like a sister [more like cake trading buddies; including Haru], his feelings from before long gone since he entered the world of the mafia.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, before noticing an object in Kyoko's hands. " And what's that?"

"Oh, this? Just a normal tracking device..."

"For what?"

"For my side-work as a Mangaka! That's why I'm here, picking this from Spanner-san. I was given a break from my main work as a model, so I have to use all the free time I have to complete the next two chapters..."

Tsuna chuckled [another mood-swing is happening here, holy]. "Now that you mention it, I've never read your manga, right?"

Kyoko tensed at this and quickly spoke. "Y-You don't have to read it, Tsu-kun. It's still at it's third chapter anyway..." '_And it might scar you for life._'

"You know I don't mind if it's still at chapter three. I've seen your drawings before, and it was really impressive!"

Kyoko nervously laughed, "It's not that impressive, really! I'm just a beginner at drawing yao-"

Tsuna tilted his cluelessly as Kyoko's eyes widen.

"Yao?"

"I-It's nothing, Tsu-kun! "

"Hm..." Tsuna then smiled, pointing at the tracking device Kyoko have in her hands. "Can I have a look at that?"

"Huh- I mean, sure! Look at it as long as you like! I-I gotta go to Chrome-chan, okay? Bye!" She then sped off, not wanting to continue the subject of her work, leaving Tsuna all alone in the hallway while holding the device.

"What's with her?" Tsuna wondered aloud, scratching his head in confusion. He glanced at the object in his hands.

Not knowing what to do, he pushed the ON button and watched as the screen's light coming to life. List of names appeared, but only two caught the young Decimo's eyes; Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsuna doesn't really know what are their names doing in a tracking device, along with other names, such as Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn, etc...For some reason, the only thing the names have in common was that they were all good-looking men, him included.

Tapping on his target's names [yes, the device is touch-screen], Tsuna watched as the screen changed, showing where Hibari and Mukuro was- in fact, they were _walking together._

The brunet practically squealed in glee. '_Finally, I found them! And they're together- It's like killing two birds with a stone! Now, the fun shall begin, fufufu..._'

And without wasting any more time, he ran to the place where the skylark and pineapple were at; the north-wing of the Vongola mansion, near the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the mentioned place...<strong>_

"Would you tell me why the _hell_ am I walking with you again?"

"Wao, I was just wondering about _the same thing_!" The raven replied with a fake suprised tone in his voice, his hands twitching to simply bash his tonfas into a certain pineapple-haired illusionist's face.

"Oh, really?" Mukuro said, trying to not lose in the conversation. "We might be related or something."

A scoff from the cloud guardian nearly made Mukuro snap. "You frickin' wish I am."

"Mewishing for _you _to be my relative? Oh please, _Birdy_, your statement cannot be more idiotic."

"What's more idiotic than my statement is probably your hair."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR?!"

Ah, he snapped.

They then stopped walking and halted just right in front of the front door, continuing their useless argument, not noticing the person advancing towards their way in a magnificent speed.

"Mukuro~!"

Mukuro and Hibari paused. "Did you just hear something?"

"Hm...It's like someone was calling my name."

"Kyoooyaaa~!"

"Why do I feel like we should run right now?"

"Oya? I feel the same way too."

Then, everything happened in an instant.

As soon as Hibari and Mukuro turned around to the right, they immediately regretted that they had thrashed a town in Russia.

Running in all his majestic glory was one Sawada Tsunayoshi, and anyone could tell, from the look in his caramel-brown eyes, that he is definitely on sugar high.

"Found you~~!"

"My God- RUN, NAPPO HERBIVORE, RUN!"

"I'm about to do that right now!"

But before they could even take one step, Tsuna had glomped on Hibari, the brunet's arms around the traumatized skylark's waist. "I've caught you~!"

And in the spur of the moment, after Mukuro left the scene, the front door opened, revealling Byakuran and Yuni, who are currently frozen stiff after seeing Tsuna hug Hibari, but...well...in their minds:

Byakuran- '_Oh my, my little Tsu is finally growing up!_'

Yuni- '_...WTF._'

"Haha, sorry, we must be interuppting something! We'll visit later, okay? Ciao~"

"Wait- Marshmallow herbivore, I'm a victim!"

"Yes, yes, that means you're the uke, right? Now, if you excuse us~"

Before Hibari could say anything more, the bosses of the Giglio Nero and the Gesso Famiglia went out, shutting the door behind them.

Unknown to them, an auburn-haired woman was hiding behind a wall, taking pictures of Tsuna and Hibari while her nose is bleeding.

"Hehe...Yes...This is the scene when he hugs the main character and- Hehehe..."

Please, just ignore her and let's not ask about what the heck is she even thinking right now.

"And then the killer line will be; 'I don't want to let you go again'. Kyaa, so romantic~!"

Kyoko, just shut up for f***'s sake- I'm trying to narrate here!

...

...Good.

Now, back to the main point of the story, Hibari is-

"Get off me, omnivore!"

-currently trying to convince his boss, only to fail after Tsuna said; "Sure, after you commit suicide, that is~"

Hibari, being the usual aggresive person he is, gritted his teeth as he took out his tonfas from who knows where, before bringing it down to Tsuna's face until-

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san appears! Give me candy, Dame-Tsuna!"

"L-Lambo?"

With a laugh, Lambo jumped onto Tsuna, causing the brunet to let go of Hibari [FINALLY!]. And the skylark, seeing that he have a chance of running away, did just that, and ran the hell away.

"Ah, Kyoya!" Tsuna pouted and stood up, holding Lambo in his arms. "Mou~ There he goes again..."

"Ne, ne, Tsuna, where's Lambo-sama's candies?"The afro-haired child asked, tilting his head in an innocent manner...well, as innocent as a bazooka carrying kid can be that is.

Tsuna chuckled, a smile reserved for only kids on his face. "In the kitchen, Lambo. Come on, I'll take you there."

* * *

><p>'<em>Mwahahahahaha...! I'm finally away from that omnivore..!<em>'

Hibari leaned against the wall in the 5th floor hallway [yes, he ran all the way from the 1st floor], trying to catch his breath. "Hn...I'll...take my revenge...later when the omnivore's...not hyper..."

With the thought of being able to beat Tsuna up like the old days, the man smirked, pushing himself off the wall. "But...", The smirk on his face faded as he realized one unavoidable fact. "...The omnivore might still be chasing after me...Gotta hide."

* * *

><p>"Who are you? I'm Lambo! Who am I? You are Lambo! Lambo-san, the nice cow~" The brat sang in a cheerful tone while being carried by Tsuna, who had a smile on his face all the time, humming along Lambo's song.<p>

They were just near the kitchen, but as soon as they reached the place Lambo suddenly disappeared in a familiar pink smoke and there in Tsuna's arms was a bleeding Lambo.

'_Huh, I wonder what happened in the past. Maybe Bianchi knows something._'Tsuna wondered, as he handed Lambo to a passing new butler, who nearly fainted when he saw the amount of blood.

"Well, now that's done, let's find Kyoya and Mukuro again~" The brunet chirped, before smelling a familiar heavenly scent. The thought of hunting Hibari and Mukuro completely disappeared from his mind when he saw a cake on top of the kitchen's counter top.

"Oh my God- It can't be... Who left this strawberry shortcake here alone...?"

Creeping towards the lone delicacy, he picked up the plate and licked his lips hungrily. "Itadakimasu..."

But as soon as brought the fork (where did he get that...) to his mouth, the cabinet near him suddenly open.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hm? This is a good place to hide...<em>'

'_It's a bit stuffy, but I'll manage..._'

'_Five minutes already passed...Huh? I hear someone coming...Who the hell is it? It better not be the pineapple bastard._'

'_Ooookayy, that voice sounds terrifyingly familiar..._'

'_Ugh, this place is REALLY small. Yep, I'm gonna get out now._'

After getting out, the skylark found himself facing his superior.

"I'm screwed, right?"

"(munch)(munch)...Yeah."

* * *

><p>Gokudera heaved a sigh ful of pity as he stood outside of the cloud guardian's room, his hands carrying the tall height of paperwork. How he manage to hold it steadily was another story.<p>

"I hope Hibari's still sane..." The silver haired bomber thought, almost worried about his fellow guardian._ Almost. _"It's his' and Mukuro's fault anyways...I feel sorry for the people of Russia now..."

Speaking of Mukuro, where _is_ he? Gokudera shrugged as he turned the doorknob. He'll just ask Chrome after this. She _always _know where that pineapple is.

Opening the door, he called out. "Hey Namimori Lover, there's more paperwork for you to-"

The storm guardian froze, gaping at the sight of Hibari's room. It looks like it has been bitten, chewed, and spitted out twice. In short, it was beyond terrible.

And what's more terrible that the room was the aura surrounding a certain skylark and the skylark himself.

"Um...Hibari, are you...still sane...?"

"..."

"...Okay, you're not." Gokudera said, noting how Hibari's eyes twitched at his question. The bomber then stepped in the room for only a step and then stopped, not wanting to enter the other's room. "I'm gonna leave this paperwork here, okay?" He pointed a thumb to the ground near the door, before shuddering when Hibari's glare rested on him.

Quickly putting the papers on the ground, Gokudera bolted out of the door, fearing for his laugh.

After that incident, it was a number one rule to not anger the Decimo of Vongola when he's high. Because no matter what you do, it will always result in more paperwork- and a few cracked minds.

But little did they know that Tsuna is practically laughing in sheer happiness when his paperwork was dumped on Hibari's desk. And when he realised that it was possible for him to 'give' his work to his guardians, he is_ very_ and _clearly_ determined to do so in the near future.

'_Yes, they will not ecape this time...I think._'

* * *

><p>AN: Finished...! Agh, so sleepy... What time is it now, ten? Damn, I got school tomorrow. Once again, I'm so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! orz I think I've lost interest to KHR and more focused on One Piece, and Sabo, and Amatsuki, and dark themed fanfics now (and school- ugggghhh).

Please do not flame if this is not amusing to you and please don't forget to review!

Ciao, ciao~


End file.
